leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
John Earl Burnett
| Place of birth = Burbank, California, USA | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = First Assistant Camera Operator: VFX Unit }} John Earl Burnett is a camera operator, editor and producer who worked as First Assistant Camera Operator on the additional photography/VFX unit on the first three seasons of between and . Born in Burbank, California, Burnett appeared as Hall Roosevelt in the 1976 television drama Eleanor and Franklin, which featured actress Mimi Cozzens and makeup by Michael Westmore. He then started to work as assistant camera operator for additional photography and second units on projects such as the television series The Greatest American Hero, The Fall Guy, Remington Steele, The A-Team, Hardcastle and McCormick, Automan, Riptide, Hunter, Cover Up, MacGyver, L.A. Law, Beauty and the Beast, Wiseguy, and Alien Nation. Film work includes the drama An Officer and a Gentleman (1982), the comedy Airplane II: The Sequel (1982, with William Shatner and Marcy Lafferty), the comedy Mr. Mom (1983, starring Teri Garr), the fantasy comedy Gremlins (1984, starring Zach Galligan and with Dick Miller and Keye Luke), the comedy Protocol (1984, starring Chris Sarandon), the science fiction film Cocoon (1985), the action drama Top Gun (1986), the comedy sequel Police Academy 4: Citizens on Patrol (1987, with David Graf, Scott Thomson, and Brian Tochi), the fantasy comedy The Witches of Eastwick (1987), the comedy Loverboy (1989, with Kirstie Alley), and the action sequel Lethal Weapon 2 (1989). Burnett worked as first assistant camera operator on the television crime drama Jake Spanner, Private Eye (1989), the comedy Taking Care of Business (1990, written by J.J. Abrams and with Gates McFadden and John de Lancie), the action thriller F/X2 (1991), the horror sequel Child's Play 3 (1991, with Brad Dourif), the pilot episode of P.S.I. Luv U (1991), the horror film Wolf (1994, with Christopher Plummer), and the crime thriller Boogie Boy (1998). He also worked as second unit director of photography on the comedy Bed & Breakfast (1991), the crime drama Trading Favors (1997), the action thriller Acts of Betrayal (1997, starring Matt McColm and second unit director Scott Leva), the horror film Love Object (2003), and the television series Wanted (2005, with second assistant director Michael Risner). Between 2006 and 2011, Burnett was supervising producer for Hollywood Close Ups Inc and contributed to the television specials Academy Awards Movie Magic (2007) and Summer Movie Magic (2007). Since 2006 he has been serving as SR Partner for the company Redux Beverages LLC and since 2012 as Executive Producer for Wall Street West Productions. Star Trek credits * ** (Season 1, uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (Season 2, uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (Season 3, uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** ) (uncredited) External links * * John Earl Burnett at LinkedIn.com * Category:Camera and electrical department